joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank is a Sony Video Game. Team Ratchet & Clank 'Ratchet Walker' Ratchet is a Lombax who was sent to Veldin from Fastoon by his father to save him from Emperor Percival Tachyon. The series begins with him working on a home-made ship and longing to travel to new worlds. But soon enough his life changes when he meets the diminutive robot fugitive named Clank. 'Clank' Clank is an escaped robot from Chairman Drek's robot plant on planet Quartu. After a high speed chase, he crashes near a plateau on planet Veldin and catalyzes Ratchet's adventure. Clank has many attachments including a helipack, thrusterpack, and hydropack. Under certain circumstances, he can grow into a giant form to fight much larger enemies. He is mostly used as a character for tight spaces or areas in outer space without air. 'Alister Azimuth' The one of three Lombax left in Ratchet's Dimension before the events of A Crack in Time with Ratchet, Angela Cross and himself. He has silver, gray and red fur unlike Ratchet and Angela who have yellow and brown fur. He uses a double-headed wrench as a weapon. When Ratchet first encounters him, he mistakes him for a Hologuised assassin sent by Nefarious or Vorselon, but quickly realizes the truth. He was a close friend of Ratchet's late father, Kaden, remarking that Ratchet looks just like him. Azimuth is a rebel that has been causing trouble for Dr. Nefarious's troops. 'Angela Cross' Angela was formerly an employee for Megacorp's genetics division, but quit over the lack of testing on a new project to create an artificial pet. Not allowed to correct its flaws (namely, its large appetite and savage nature), Angela disguised herself and stole the prototype creature. However, Megacorp recruited Ratchet to get it back from her, so she hired the mercenary/crime organization Thugs-4-Less to protect her, and tried to get Ratchet out of the way using his partner Clank as bait. Unfortunately, both tactics failed, and when Thugs-4-Less was bought out of their contract by a third party, Angela was forced into talking Ratchet and Clank into helping her stop Megacorp from releasing the still-highly dangerous Protopet all over the galaxy. A news radio broadcast in A Crack in Time confirms Angela's species as a Lombax, claiming that female Lombaxes do not have tails. She is reported to have fled the galaxy in Max Apogee's ship during the earlier phases of Percival Tachyon's invasion and has been missing for the past three years. In a Full Moon Show Podcast they stated they may bring her back if Insomniac make another Ratchet & Clank game. She appeared in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando and was mentioned in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time. 'Big Al' He originally supplied Clank with the Heli-Pack in Ratchet & Clank. Big Al is chosen for the Q-Force in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal for his mastery of electronics. He often baffles Ratchet with his techno-speak and has to get Clank to "translate" for him since Clank also speaks "Nerd". He is the stereotypical computer geek with interests in electronics and all things Qwark. He has two siblings, Bob and Ed(wina), who, like him, own "RoboShacks". When a certain point is reached in the third game, Al can be heard accidentally professing his love for Helga over the intercom at the Phoenix. During the events of Ratchet: Deadlocked, he was shot and critically injured by Ace Hardlight for deactivating the Deadlock collars, and had to get extensive cybernetic repairs, including a robotic eye and arm. At the end of Ratchet: Deadlocked, Al became the leader of the "Ratchet Fan Club", which also included the three kids from the Dreadzone commercials and tests, Vernon, Eugiene and Lucy and later the two Combat Bots Merc and Green. He is mentioned in Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction where Ratchet, during their exploration of Sargasso, tells Clank that he's going to have Al check on him. He was also heard on space radio in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time. Category:Rated PG Category:2002 series debut Category:Adventure Category:Dimensions Category:American Cartoon Category:Video Games Category:Sony Category:Isomaniac Category:Playstation Games Category:Set in the Future